fablefandomcom-20200222-history
The Graveyard Path
The Graveyard Path is a gold quest in Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters, and Fable Anniversary. Walkthrough The objective of this quest is to locate the ancient path into Bargate Prison that the Archaeologist spoke of. The path in question lies behind the Demon Door at the stairs near the gates of the graveyard. This particular Demon Door opens only at the request of Nostro. When the hero opens Nostro's crypt, he will tell the hero to find the four items of his. They are his Helmet, Sword, Armour and Shield. To do this, one will need to have a Spade and a Fishing Rod. If the hero doesn't have them, or only lacks one of them, a spade can be found in the chest outside the Gravekeeper's hut, and a fishing rod can be found in a chest near Nostro's tomb. Once the hero has these, it's time to find the items. The sites of the items begin to glow with a green aura once you've spoken to Nostro. 'Armor Locations' *The following pieces of armor can be found within the Lychfield Graveyard during The Graveyard Path quest *Helmet - The hero will hear about this one when just before he talks to the Gravekeeper. The helmet is on a shelf near the fireplace in the cabin on the east side of the map. *Armour - This is in the other open crypt, just downhill of Nostro. The gravekeeper may be sitting on a bench outside of it. *Sword - This is in a grave near one of the open tombs - the southern one, containing a Silver Key. The gravestone reads 'It says, "Yaggath Sonnog - Sleeper in the Dark, wake and rise." One will need the spade. *Shield - In a ripple of water next to the crypt of Duke Sibelis, on the west end of the map. A fishing pole will be required. Old Graveyard Path Once the hero returns to Nostro's tomb, he will show the hero the path and a small cut scene is played. The door will open for the hero and the cut scene will end. GLITCH WARNING: Allow for a few moments to pass before proceeding through the door. Rushing through the door immediately on the Anniversary Edition seems to create an infinite loading screen. Going through it, one will have to face almost unlimited undead in the Old Graveyard Path. When the hero reaches the stairs leading to a large stone door, he will face a rather strong undead. Once it is dead, the door will allow him to pass through, to the Circle of the Dead. Circle Of The Dead Once the hero descends the steps, he sees a bright green glow coming from a stone circle in the ground. If one waits, a voice will say "Come Here". Walk into this light, and a cut-scene will show an amount of undead coming at the hero. However, there is a limit to them. When they are killed, a green skull will appear at the edges of the circle. Once there are about eight skulls, a cut-scene will show three of the stronger undead rise from three small circles. Once the hero has killed these, orange skulls will be floating above those circles. Also, the door leading to Bargate's secret entrance will open. Notes *Although the first section is partly an escort quest, the hero will not fail the quest if the gravekeeper is killed. *When at the Circle of the Dead, the Undead can only be killed when they are inside the circle. Video Walkthrough Category:Fable Quests Category:Fable Gold Quests